To Mend a Broken Heart
by Lunara the Ara
Summary: Co-written with Flamefox2. Hatred has been growing in Equestria. This has left the princesses distraught. When the residents of Ponyville and more importantly, the Element bearers are beginning to feel this hatred toward one another, how are they going to stop the cause; the one with the Broken Heart? Rated T for later violence.


"Hey! Shade!"

The dark gray unicorn looked up from the flower he was staring at and quickly stood as his best friend, the beautiful white unicorn, Magenta Star trotted up to him. "Yeah?"

"Look at what I found!" Using her magic, she lifted a large feather from her saddlebag and showed it to him. "Isn't it neat? I found it near the creek!"

Shade stared at the feather in awe. "Wow!" He grinned. "It's beautiful!"

Magenta Star grinned as well. She then moved the tawny toward him and tickled his nose with it.

Shade shook his head, his nose tickling. He raised his head and sneezed. Opening his eyes, he stared at his nose curiously.

Magenta Star burst into laughter, continuing to tickle Shade with the feather.  
The children squealed and cried in laughter...

...

_Such innocence..._

"I'll be your friend forever!"

_If only she spoke the truth..._

Sighing, the now full grown Shade looked up at the sunrise. All through his life, he loved watching the large orb of light slowly rise from the earth.

As much as he enjoyed the night, the twilight combined the beauty of the sun and the moon. Like him and her. Shade and Magenta Star.

_If only it was the truth..._

NO.

He gritted his teeth and, with a fury unlike any other, his uncontrolled magic broke a distant tree. Ears twitching, he looked at the far-off oak, eyes dark and narrowed.

If it were the truth, then she wouldn't have betrayed him.

It may have been different... perhaps if he had gotten HIS cutie mark... He looked down at his blank flank. Normally, a pony would've gotten their cutie mark by this age.

Personally, he didn't care.

he turned sharply when he heard voices. Part of him recognized one of the voices...

A blue female unicorn and a yellow male pegasus...  
He remembered those two... Those school bullies who made fun of him and Magenta Star.

JUST because they were the last blanks. Hatred glinted in his eyes as he quickly prowled over toward the bushes, wanting to attract as little attention to himself as possible. The two came into sight, and they seemed to be having a great time, laughing and having fun, just like he and Magneta used to...

He saw a red glow and realized it was his horn. The two bullies seemed to notice it too.

"Hey, what's that?" The colt asked, looking up from his friend toward the eerie red light.

"I'm sure it's nothing." The blue mare rolled her green eyes and sighed.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't see it, either!"

As the two began to argue, Shade smirked; his eyes full of humor. The gray colt's eyes brightened when the two broke apart; going in opposite directions and giving one another hostile glares.

"I never want to see you again!" The mare had tears in her eyes as she dashed off, sobbing.

"Nor I, you!" The stallion had fury in his eyes beyond any of which Shade had ever seen, which gave him a trill of excitement. Within his broken heart, he knew that he had caused that, though he hadn't a clue how.

He looked behind him, turned, and trotted off; feeling happier than he had in years.

...

When he was in town, he felt the stares of the citizens and held his head high.  
But why were they staring at him like this?

He didn't really care.

"Shade?" All his content was immediately gone when he saw... HER.

"Magneta Star?"

Shock obviously riddled his face as she stepped toward her with a smile, eyes glimmering in that adorable way of hers. "I can't believe it's really you! Where have you been?"

As soon as she stopped in front of him, he jumped back, tense with malice. "What do YOU care? We haven't seen each other in YEARS!"

Magenta Star grinned happily. "I know! And hey!" She looked at his flank. "You got your cutie mark!"

Shade immediately looked down at his flank. A red heart; split in two was marked there. "...yeah..." He glared back at Magenta Star. He saw that she looked shocked for a moment.

"Y-your eyes... What's wrong with them?"

"My eyes? What are you talking about?" he growled. Intimidation was clear across his face; he felt rage begin to consume him over the fact that she didn't CARE. If anything, he took boundless pleasure in knowing that she was afraid.

Before she could answer, he sprinted forward and tackled her to the ground.  
"AH!" Magenta Star's eyes were huge. "W-WHA?!"

"You've hurt me long enough! I'm gonna KILL YOU!" His horn began glowing with so much fierceness that the fellow unicorn winced and squirmed; looking away.  
Shade himself was blinded by his fury. He felt her struggles slowly disappear before she went completely limp.

The red slowly faded away and he got off Magenta Star. Blinking open his eyes, he saw a red crystal beside the body of his former friend.

Without really knowing how he knew, he immediately realized that he'd trapped her soul. Screams broke out around him, and he suddenly remembered that he was right in the middle of a small town that he was passing by. Vaguely, he wondered why Magenta Star was there, of all places. Clearly, he felt the urge to kill.

He glared at the retreating villagers and growled. "I will break all your hearts! I will make everypony feel the pain I feel! I WILL get my revenge! Or my name isn't... Broken Heart."


End file.
